


salty

by fishysama



Series: trifiesta 2020!!! [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: :)!, Banter, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: trifiesta day 1:cooking/ summerdads making celebratory dinner for their daughter who they love very much ;-;
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Series: trifiesta 2020!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	salty

A variety of delicious smells fill the kitchen as Yokozawa and Kirishima cook. Both of the men got off work late and had to get dinner made as quickly as they possibly could. Typically, they would order takeout on nights like these, but tonight was special. Hiyori just finished an extremely difficult week of testing and demanded that her parents make her favorite meal. At the moment, she was out celebrating with her friend but she would be back in no time.

So, the pair whips up sauces, stirs pots, and dices vegetables in record times. They wanted— no,  _ needed _ to let Hiyori know that they were proud of all the studying she did. They didn’t even hesitate when she said she wanted a meal that would typically take four hours to prepare and cook.

Miraculously though, with five minutes to spare, they finish. The two finally wipe the sweat from their foreheads and break their two-hour-long silence.

“How was work?” Yokozawa asks, leaning back on the cupboard. His back cracks twice just from this action.

“Alright,” Kirishima gets a stupid look on his face, “How about you, geezer?”

“Geez, you try crouching over a stovetop for five hours! Prick…”

“What do you think I was doing? ...Ah, wait. We have to put the sauce on top.” Kirishima reaches for the saucepan but Yokozawa stops him.

“Let me taste it first. You always overseason it.”

Kirishima plays dramatic, hiding the saucepan from his lover, “I do not! How  _ dare _ you accuse me of such a thing!”

_ “Let me taste it.” _

Kirishima huffs, taking a spare spoon and tasting some for himself. “Seems fine to me.”

“You…”

“Oh fine,” Kirishima presents the spoon again. “Open up!”

Yokozawa annoyedly clicks his tongue before opening his mouth a touch.

Bad decision. Kirishima immediately takes advantage of this, sweeping in for a deep kiss. It doesn’t last long, however; Yokozawa nearly bites off his tongue. “What the hell!?” Kirishima lisps, holding a hand up to his mouth.

Yokozawa smacks his lips a few times before looking Kirishima dead in the eye. “A bit too salty.”

“If I didn’t love you…”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
